Love or Hate Konoha High!
by Wolfprincess529
Summary: Temari just transfered to Konoha High, and of course, has the same classes with Shikamaru. However, this may be a romance, or a hate relationship. Follow Temari in her heartbreaks and love fantasy with the guy who controls her. Rated T. May change to M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Have you ever wondered why we live the life we do? Why we like or dislike things? Why we dream or think about certain things? Why we share or keep secrets? Why we hate or love people?

I sat in my room; it was a Sunday night, just the biggest night before the biggest day of my life.

I, Temari, was starting High School.

"Why do I have to transfer to Konoha? My life is just fine here in Suna, but no. My damn father who I hate with all my heart is making me. Ugh" I grunted as I flipped a pillow onto my face.

Eventually, I fell asleep, forgetting exactly what I was ranting about.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

The next morning…

I flew on my fan around the crack of dawn to Konoha.

"Today better be a good day. I don't need drama so early in the morning," I mumbled as I landed at Konoha's gate.

As I walked to the gate, the guards stared and began drooling.

"G-good morning Temari- San! You're looking rather amazing as a-always!"One of the younger guards said smiling.

"Morning Kino. I'm running late for school, so I have no time to chat."I forced a fake smile.

"Oh no worries! Let her in!"He shouted to his work partners.

Slowly the gate opened. I nodded as I walked into the village. As I was walking, two high pitched voices called my name.

"TEMARI!"

I turned around and saw a pink haired kuniochi and blonde haired kuniochi run up to me.

"_Ugh. Not these too…"_I thought

"Hey Temari! We're walking to school now! Want to join us?"Sakura asked.

"Do I have a choice?"I asked.

"Nope! Let's go! Maybe we can even see your boyfriend Shikamaru!"Ino squealed.

"Stupid Baka!"Sakura smacked Ino.

"For the last time, Shikamaru is not my BOYFRIEND!"I shouted.

"But you know he likes you! And you like him! It's meant to be!"Ino rubbed her head.

"Ino pig, will you shut up?"Sakura groaned.

"No! There goes Shikamaru and Sasuke. "Ino squealed.

"Sasuke? Oh.."Sakura blushed slightly.

We walked inside the high school and met up with everyone near the Café.

"Hey."Shikamaru said to me.

"Hey. How have you been?"I asked.

"Oh good, I just slept basically. Well, I should say 'tried' to sleep. Ino kept bothering me all summer. What a troublesome girl."He smirked.

"That's good to hear."

We stayed silent while everyone continued to talk...

"_Why am I so nervous? It's just Shika. My best friend. Nothing more... Well he looks cute today...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?"_

"Temari? Are you alright?"He asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"I was saying we have the same homeroom together. Nobody else has Asuma for homeroom but us."

"Really?"I was surprised.

"Yup. Let's get going."He started walking.

We walked passed all the other confused students, purposefully taking our time. We made small talk about the weather, summer events, our other classes, friends, memories…

Finally, we reached the door to our homeroom…

"It felt like we walked all day!"I sighed.

"What a drag… walking this distance just for homeroom?"He smirked while being sarcastic.

"Ha-ha… very funny."I scowled as I walked inside.

I stepped inside, the classroom pitch black. Shikamaru followed.

"What the hell?"He asked.

Then, a spotlight shined on both of us.

"Name, where you are from, and a goal you plan to accomplish this year."A voice called out from the darkness.

"Well, I'm Temari Sabuku. I'm from Suna. And I want to be known as the toughest kuniochi here!"I said proudly.

"Already known, troublesome woman."Shikamaru smirked.

"Shut up you Baka."I smirked back as I walked to an empty table. I saved a seat for him.

"I'm Shikamaru, I'm from Konoha. And I want to be able to sleep at least every day in one class."Shikamaru smirked.

He came and sat next to me.

"Now you're probably wondering why I made you say that. Well, I'm trying to know more about you. Welcome to Homeroom, or also known as, Person Identification class." Asuma appeared from the shadows.

"This is going to be one loooong year!"Shikamaru and I groaned

A/N Well? What do you think so far? Trust me, it may seem like its a romance but its gonna change totally. Maybe more arguments... maybe more cheating on each other... who knows? Read, Review, and Follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After a few of our classes, we decided to go to lunch. We met up with the gang, and a few fanboys and girls.

"Oh Ms. Temari! We love you!"One of the fan boys shouted.

"Shikamaru marry me!"A fan girl squealed.

"Ready for the plan?"Shikamaru asked me.

"What pl-"Was all I could say before he kissed me.

The fan boys and girls shouted with anger.

"How dare he!"Another fan boy shouted.

"THAT SLUT STOLE MY SHIKA!"A random fan girl screamed.

Slowly we separated, our face covered with a high blush.

"That was, um, unexpected…"I whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry…"He looked away still blushing.

We looked at the gang, who was smiling, smirking, and squealing. Well, the girls were squealing.

"Nice Shikamaru."Neji smirked.

"I told you!"Ino squealed.

"What are you talking about? It was to get those damn fans away! Right?"I asked Shikamaru.

"Uh, Um…"He stuttered.

Then, it all hit me.

"So… you do like me?"I asked.

"Um, what?"

"That's a yes. Ever since the chunin exams." Sasuke answered.

"Temari! Ino was right, for a first time."Tenten smiled.

"Hey!"Ino defended.

"Oh Shikamaru!"A girl squealed from behind.

We all looked and saw a girl with long, black hair and a music headband run up to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru! Do you want to grab something to eat?"Kin asked.

"Uh no? I already have plans with my friends."He emphasized on 'friends'.

"Oh. Well maybe another time."Kin smiled and smirked at me.

"Keep walking miss."I smirked back.

She scowled and walked away angry.

After lunch we decided to split up.

"I'll catch up with you Temari. I forgot my book in my locker."Shikamaru yelled from across the room.

"Okay."

I started walking away, then realizing he also had my book.

"Damn it! Shikamaru wait!"I ran to catch up to him.

I was about to turn down a hallway, but then I saw him and Kin.

"_What are they doing?" _I thought to myself.

Then, my life froze.

They kissed….

"Wh-what?"I whispered a little too loud.

"What was that? Whose there?"Kin shouted.

I stepped out from behind the wall..

"Tem! Its not-"Shikamaru started to defend himself but I cut him off.

"N-no worries Shika. I just need my book for our next class. You accidently took it."I whispered.

He gave it to me slowly, trying to touch my hand in the process. Unfortunately, I caught on and grabbed it faster.

"Tem…"He mumbled.

"N-no w-worries.."I whispered slowly as I walked away.

As I walked to my next class, I felt tears run down my cheek.

"_Why am I crying? I don't even like him.."_

I passed Ino and Tenten.

"Temari? What's wrong?"Ino asked noticing my tears.

"Just asked that bastard who is not my best friend anymore!" I shouted as I ran to class.

"Uh Ino? Calm down…"Tenten tried to calm her down.

"SHIKAMARU NARA IS A FUCKING DEAD BASTARD FOR HURTING TEMARI!"She screamed that the whole school heard.

I stepped inside class and sat next to Neji and Sasuke.

"H-hey…"I mumbled.

This caught Neji's attention.

"Temari? What happened?"He asked.

I shook my head. Then, I popped my head up to the sound of the door opening. It was Shikamaru. I put my face down.

"She is really depressed. What the hell happened Shikamaru?"Sasuke asked.

I felt him look at me and sighed.

"That stupid girl that came up to me earlier for lunch happened. Temari, it's not what you think…"He explained.

"Well, I don't give a fuck okay? I said no worries did I not? So, just…nevermind."I put my head down.

"Temari…"Neji stared at me surprised.

"You screwed with one of the toughest girls in our group? Damn you are screwed…"Sasuke whistled.

"Okay class, lets begin with battles."Kakashi smirked.

Suddenly, my head popped up and a smirk crawled against my lips.

"You're screwed!"Sasuke repeated.

"What a troublesome first day!"Shikamaru sighed as his head went down.

A/N Well? I told you so! Anyway, continue to follow, and reviews are appreciated alot!

Temari: Hey Tiff! WHAT THE HELL

Shikamaru: I actually agree with Temari on this..

Neji: Shut up and let her finish the story!

Tenten: Review!

Temari: Tiffany... you are dead you hear me?

Sasuke: Chopped and Screwed!

SASUKE SHUT UP! YOUR NOT HELPING -_-"

Sakura: Tiff... calm down now. Lets not do anything crazy...

YOU WANNA SEE CRAZY? CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER THATS COMING UP! MWAHAHAHA

Shikamaru: Nice going Temari.

Temari: =_= Just review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The day finally ended and I walked out with the girls surrounding me. Nonstop questions flew my way.

"Temari, what did Shikamaru do?"Sakura asked.

I shook my head slowly…

"Temari, if you want me to beat him up, I need some evidence!"Ino shouted while shaking her fist.

I shook my head slowly and sweatdropped.

"T-temari, please t-tell us…"Hinata whispered.

I sighed slowly…

"Okay, well…"I started to explain.

Few minutes later…

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Tenten, Sakura, and Ino screamed.

"Chill out, its okay. I told him no worries."I tried to keep them calm.

"Its not okay! He basically confessed to liking you and then this? What the hell!"Tenten shouted.

"Tenten!" Neji caught up, followed by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah Neji?"She asked.

"We know what happened with Kin and Shikamaru now! Believe it!"Naruto shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!"I smacked him.

"Ow!"

"Anyway explain Neji."Tenten said.

"No way in hell! I am not staying for this. Im already upset as is."I took out my fan and teleported.

"Temari wait!"Ino shouted after me.

I flew to my guest house, which has to be next to Shikamaru house.

I went up to the door and as I was unlocking the door, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hi Ya!"I flipped the mysterious person.

"Ugh, jeesh troublesome…"Shikamaru groaned.

"Ugh Shikamaru! Don't sneak up on me like that!"I snapped.

"Im sorry."

"Anyway, leave me alone."I walked inside and closed the door.

However, he stopped it with his foot.

"Shikamaru! Leave me alone!"I walked into the kitchen.

"Can we talk?"

"There is nothing to 'talk' about…"

Then he kissed me. I pushed him off.

"Well, you're a busy boy today aren't you?"I shouted.

"Temari, just listen."

"Fine, one minute."

"Okay, well, when I went to my locker to get my book, Kin popped up behind me and put a jutsu on me. Then she kissed me. That's where you come in and yeah…"He scratched his head.

"Wow, how long did that take you to come up? An hour?"I turned away.

"Temari it's the truth. I like you and only you."He came closer to my ear.

I sighed softly.

"I don't know…"I whispered.

"You don't know what?"

"I'm confused okay? "

He turned me around to face him.

"Why are you confused?"

"I don't know…"

He kissed me slowly, an apology.

"Why do you keep kissing me? We're best friends."I asked blushing slightly.

"Well, I want to be more then that."He blushed.

"You're willing to give up all the things we had and become more?"

"Yes."

"Then me too."

He stepped back surprised.

"Really?"He asked.

Then, I kissed him as a 'yes'.

"I love you Temari…"he whispered as our foreheads touched.

"I love you Shikamaru…"I replied softly.

We stayed in each other's embrace.

A few days later…..

We all met up at school, each of us a couple.

Naruto asked Hinata out on a date, and they've been together ever since.

Kiba was tutoring Ino, but you can figure out the rest from there…

Sakura was drawing a heart in her notebook with her and Sasuke in the middle. The book fell and Sasuke happened to pick it up for her, noticing the drawing. That's when he asked her out.

Neji and Tenten, well I honestly don't know how that happened.

"So, what do you want to do this weekend?"Sakura asked the group.

"Sleepover!"Ino squealed.

"A sleepover seems like fun."Tenten agreed.

"I'm busy with Shikamaru. Sorry."I lied.

"Then we can invite the guys over, too! And we can play Seven Minutes." Ino smirked.

"Ugh, I guess I can't come out then."I sighed.

"What's S-seven M-minutes?"Hinata asked.

"Oh, you will find out…"I smirked slyly.

"Find out what?"The guys came and sat next to their girlfriends.

"Oh Hinata was just asking about the game Seven Minutes. She doesn't know it."Tenten smiled as Neji kissed her.

Neji's faced turn bright red and looked away.

"We're playing Seven Minutes? Oh great Kami!"Shikamaru blushed like crazy.

"The uncensored version."Ino smirked.

"Ino!"Kiba started to blush.

"Who knew the guys could blush so much?" Sakura laughed seeing Sasuke blush like crazy.

"Its settled then. Tonight, meet at Ino's mansion."Tenten smirked.

I grabbed my nose in frustration.

"What a night this is going to be…."I smiled slight as Shikamaru kissed my cheek.

**A/N MWAHAHA IM CRAZY! WELL, JUST GET READY FOR THE PARTY OKAY?**

**Ino: WHAT THE HELL? UNCENSORED?**

**Kiba: *groans* what is going on?**

**Shikamaru: Temari got Tiffany mad so now we all have to do Seven minutes, the most sexual game there is.**

**Hinata: S-someone please t-tell me what S-seven minutes is?**

**Temari: like i said, well what tiffany told me to say, you will find out soon enough Hinata.**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Sakura: SHUT UP NARUTO!**

**Sasuke: Ugh, awkward.**

**Tenten: Tiffany what exactly are you planning?**

**ASK YOUR BOYFRIEND NEJI**

**Neji: I cant say, Tiffany made me swear on my life. I must not lose.**

**Tenten: Pwease, for me?**

**Neji: Tenten... no.**

**Ino and Sakura: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I put on my black shorts, purple loose top, and black fuzzy boots. I let my hair down, grabbed my stuffed weasel, and fan.

The door bell rang.

"Coming!"I ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Shikamaru.

I opened the door to see him in green loose pants, a black shirt, and his hair up as usual.

"Rea-"He started but stopped when he saw me.

"What? Something wrong?"

"Uh, um, no…"He started blushing.

I started smirking.

"Let's go already before you have a nosebleed."I smirked as I walked pass him.

We started walking towards Ino's mansion, seeing the rest of the gang walking there, too.

We all knocked on the door, hearing loud music blaring in the background.  
>"This is gonna be awesome! Believe it!"Naruto cheered<p>

We walked inside and the lights went out.

"Uh oh…"Sakura mumbled.

Ino popped up with a spotlight.

"Welcome you guys! Ready for Seven Minutes?"She giggled.

"Here we go…"The guys said in unison and began blushing again.

"What is up with you guys today?"Tenten asked.

"They must be planning something dirty… annoying."I yawned.

"I think S-shikamaru is r-rubbing off on y-you."Hinata giggled.

"Hinata, be quiet."I smiled.

"Let's Begin."

X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x

"First up is Neji and Tenten."Ino squealed.

"Why me?'Tenten groaned

"Let's go you too."Sakura led them into a room.

Tenten POV:

"Okay! Seven minutes in the room! Have fun!"Ino locked the room door.

We sat on the bed, in an awkward silence.

"So.."I started.

"Hn."

"What do you want to do?"

"I dont know."

"We could just-' was all i could say before he kissed me.

We continued the kiss, ignoring Ino who was banging on the door.

"NEJI! TENTEN! OPEN UP! ITS BEEN TEN MINUTES ALREADY!"

Finally, we walked out back to the group.

"What were you guys doing in there?"Sakura asked.

"Oh i know."Kiba smirked.

"Next is Temari and Shikamaru. I've been dying for them to go."Ino smiled deviously.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ino?"Temari snapped.

"Dont worry, i have a special room for you too."She led them away.

"Dear Kami.."Shikamaru began to pray.

Temari Pov:

As Ino led me and Shikamaru to the 'special' room, i began to wonder.

_"What the hell is gonna happen? What special room? Why do we get the special room?"_

"Here we are. Enjoy! Remember, Seven Minutes! Have fun!" Ino locked the door.

We looked around the room. There was a heart shaped bed, candles, chocolate covered strawberries...

"Dear Kami! What the? INO!"I shouted.

I looked over to Shikamaru, who was blushing.

"*sighs* Let's get this over with."I sighed

A/N DUN DUN DUN! HAHAHAHA HAVING FUN TEMARI?

Temari: WHAT THE HELL?

Shikamaru: Why was i blushing?

Ino: I'm liking this story so far. Pretty funny.

Sakura: IS THIS THEIR HONEYMOON OR SOMETHING?

Sasuke: Chopped and Screwed, Screwed

LOL SASUKE YOUR SO STUPID.

Neji: Why did I kiss Tenten randomly?

Tenten: Why didnt I kiss Neji first?

Hinata: Im scared for what my Seven minutes is gonna be.

Naruto: Me too..

Kiba: Im scared for mine! With Ino! it might be an hour!

Ino: Dont worry baby, its not gonna be like Shika's and Tema's

HOW DO YOU KNOW? IT MIGHT BE WORSE! MWAHAHA... man, i need to see a therapist..

Temari: Got that right.

OH YOU AGREE? FINE! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA HAVE ALOT OF DETAILS AND FEELINGS! MWAHAHA *Cough*

Shikamaru: Temari! What the hell?

Temari: oops... well REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN LIKE FOREVER BUT... HERE I AM, FRESH AND READY TO GO! READY TEMARI?**

**Temari: Lets get it over with..**

**Ino: Interesting Story!**

**Sakura and Hinata: I cant watch..**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome..**

**Naruto: Don't act like your not gonna enjoy Shikamaru!**

**Neji: Ugh.. Shut up Naruto.**

**Tenten: Lets begin the story please**

**THANK YOU TENTEN!**

**Saskue: Tiffany-san does not own our show NARUTO... Now i think about it, why is it named after the most idiotic boy!**

**IDK.. ASK THE CREATOR... ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

Temari Pov~

We sat on the bed, in an awkward silence, wondering who would make the first move. I looked around the room, disgusted with the idea Ino had in mind.

"Ugh.. im going to kill Ino."I mumbled.

Shikamaru chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"I asked annoyed.

"You."

"How am I funny?"

"You just are."

"Wow, thanks for the explanation boy with the 200 IQ"

"Welcome, troublesome girl."

We sat silent again..

Suddenly, we began moving closer. We were millimeters apart from each other, our breath bouncing off our faces.. We knew what we wanted, but we weren't brave enough to start first.

"Sooo.."I whispered.

"Soo..."He replied softly, both of us nervous.

"Well, we-"Was all I could say.

I felt his lips connected with mine, his right hand interlocking into my own. I gently held his face, intensifying the gentle kiss I adored. His tongue brushed the side of my lip, begging entrance, which I granted happily.

We both fell back, not stopping the breath-taking kiss. At first, we were nervous. But, during the kiss, it felt like we were in love.

Slowly, we seperated, gasping lightly for air.

"That was... um.."He mumbled, looking away blushing.

"What? Is the great Shikamaru- kun speechless?"I teased blushing as well.

He looked at me, smirked, and kissed me quickly again.

"Before we leave, I have something to ask you."He started.

"Yes?"I could feel my heart racing, something I never felt before.

**_What the fuck? He is a little kid! I dont even like him! Why is my heart racing?_**

"Do you want... to go out.. with me?"He stuttered.

At that moment, I was never so happy before in my life.

_**What the fuck? I actually like this lazy ass?** _

"Well?"he asked.

I didnt answer

"Okay, never mind then."He got up and began to walk out.

"Shikamaru wait!"I begged.

He stopped and turned around.

"What?"He snapped.

I shivered. Tears began to run down my face..

He noticed and came back near me.

"Temari.. I- I didnt mean to snap at you. Im so-"He started but I cut him off with a quick peck.

"I deserved it. And its a yes."I smiled at him, my eyes filled with tears.

"Then, why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I guess, I actually liked you. But, I just never accepted it."I mumbled.

We stared at each other and smiled.

He held out his hand.

"Lets go before they start having wrong ideas."He smiled.

I nodded in agreement as we walked out into the party room.

Everyone stared at me, noticing my tears.

"What the hell? Temari, are you alright?"Tenten asked.

I looked at Shikamaru and smiled.

"Everything is perfectly fine."

**TADA! AWW MOMENT IM SORRY, IM CRYING.. WAAAAA!**

**Temari: That was actually cute.**

**Tenten: Aww! **

**Neji: Predictable...**

**Sakura: ~Punches~ SHUT UP NEJI!**

**Ino: Wow, i am amazing!**

**~Sighs~ INO SHUT UP.**

**Saskue: Already taken, theres alot of girls up in this club...**

**All girls: SHUT UP SASKUE!**

**Naruto and Gaara: Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh! Don't kill me! I have been busy lately, with FCAT and all... anyway, lets get started! :D**

**Temari: Lets go Kankuro!**

**Kankuro: Can't a guy get some sleep in peace around here?**

**Tenten: Jackass! There are fans waiting for the story and you're sleeping? =_="**

**Hinata: Can't we all b-be happy?**

**Naruto: Hinata is right! Believe it!**

**Gaara: shut up Naruto..**

**Shikamaru: Im afraid about what Tiffany may have planned.**

**Sakura: Since when are you afraid Shikamaru?**

**Temari: Sakura, didnt you know he was a crybaby?**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome..**

**Temari: Annoying..**

**Shikamaru: DRAG!**

**Temari: LAZY BAKA!**

**Sasuke: Tiffany-san does not own Naruto... and nobody answered my question from like how many chapters ago!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Back at the party...

"What do you mean by that?" Ino winked.

"Exactly what i meant when i said it."I replied as I sat down.

After everyone passed out from the party, I tip-toed up to Ino's roof around midnight to think. I climbed up the escape ladder onto the roof, and layed down. i stared at the stars, remembering my mother.

"I wish you were here mom. I need your help."I whispered softly.

A gentle breeze passed as I sighed.

"Maybe we can help."A voice said.

I turned and saw Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru sitting next to me.

"I thought you guys were sleeping."

"We're light sleepers Temari. You of all people should know that."Neji smirked.

"Can't a girl be alone to think under the stars without guys getting worried?"I teased.

"No."Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Since you're out here, do you need anything?"I asked.

"Well, i woke up to you moving around the room. I was enjoying a nice sleep."Shikamaru started.

"Well, go back. I didn't ask you to be out here anyway." I turned my focus back to the stars annoyed.

"Temari, we're not leaving."Neji said.

"And neither are we."another voice said.

I looked to find Sakura and Tenten next to me.

"Oh come on! Seriously!"I groaned.

"Hey, what do you expect? You have friends who care about you. Deal with it."Tenten smiled widely.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly, a puppet flew into the sky, throwing kunai.

"Watch out!"Sakura shouted.

We all dodged them, getting into our fighting stance. I looked at the puppet closely, recognizing it.

"Wait a minute..."I walked up closer to it.

I squatted down near the head, examining each detail.

I stood up, clenched my fist in anger, and shouted..

"KANKURO!"

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Shikamaru POV:

"Ow! Ow! Okay, im ow! Temari! Im sorry! Ow! Ow! Stop please! Ow!"

I stood with the others as Kankuro got beat up by Temari.

"And this is for trying to sneak up on me when you know im on the roof!"She yelled.

"Im sorry! Ow!"He yelped.

"Is she always like this?"Kiba whispered as Akamaru whined.

"Pretty much.."Tenten sweatdropped. =_="

"She is soo brutal.."Naruto stared in fright.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?"Temari shouted.

"Understood! Ow!"Kankuro squirmed, trying to get out of the choke hold Temari had him in.

"You really have a tough kuniochi."Sasuke watched emotionless.

I stared at Temari and smiled.

"Just the way I like it."

SOO? SO FAR SO GOOD RIGHT PEOPLE?

Sakura: Its funny!

Temari: HEY! I AM NOT LIKE THAT!

Gaara: You are Temari...

Kankuro: That really hurt!

Kiba: Im hungry.. where is Choji with the chips when you need him?

Ino: Kiba, shut up! ~smacks~

Sasuke: Damn..

Tenten: Poor Kankuro..

Neji: He deserved it.

Tenten: Did not!

Neji: Im not arguing with you Tenten..

Kankuro: See? People care about me.

Hinata: Im tired...

Sakura: Go sleep Hinata

Hinata: And m-miss this f-funny stuff? No way!

Temari: Hinata! Not you too!

Naruto: Wow... anyway, READ AND REVIEW AND RAMEN!

NARUTO! NOT RAMEN! JUST READ AND REVIEW! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE GO OVER THIS?

Naruto: Fine... READ AND REVIEW!... "and ramen" hehehe.

NARUTO! ~Grabs Baseball bat~

Gaara: Uh oh, we are expecting some technical difficulties, just read and review...hn

Naruto: Ow! Tiffany! Ow!

SORRY PEOPLE, JUST CHANGE THE CHANNEL! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x**

**OMG IM SOO SORRY! I HAVEN'T POSTED IN LIKE FOREVER! BEING GROUNDED AND ALL SUCKS..**

**Temari: Hey, at least we got a long break**

**Shikamaru: I agree.**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Tenten: Tiffany- san DOESN'T OWN US OR ANY OF NARUTO.**

Temari POV:

Its been about three weeks since the party and the Mayonaka no furawāfesutibaru, (Midnight Flower Festival) is coming up. Its a traditional festival that celebrates the rebirth of the nations.

"I can't believe the festival is almost here already! My family has so much work to do!" Ino squealed.

"I can imagine, being the village's provider of flowers, it can be rough." Sakura replied

"Well, I have to bring Sand flowers to the festival too, so I have to go home and then come back. That's like a six day trip! Why me?"I groaned.

"You're the Sand princess, my love."Shikamaru comforted.

"Sadly..."I moaned.

"Its n-not so bad, Temari. At least you're free to d-do whatever you w-want during the festival. I h-have to model the flowers, with Tenten of c-course."Hinata sighed.

"She has a point"Neji mumbled.

"Whatever. Time for me to get ready to leave."I got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant.

I walked past the walls, the buildings, watching the villagers set up for the festival. I watched them hang up lights, flowers, and banners.

_"This village is much more cheerful than mine. Maybe its not so bad here."I thought._

I reached my hotel and went into my room. I saw my fan, my bag of scrolls, and my mat for rest. I decided to take a hot shower before leaving. I grabbed my robe, shampoo, and brush and jumped into the shower. I let the steam fill my pores, the hot water bounce of my hair and skin, clearing my mind before my journey home.

_"Its been three months since I've been home... I wonder if everything is the same... Maybe there is-"_ A loud knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Ugh, hold on please!"I shouted.

I grabbed my robe and wrapped myself, then went to my door. 

I opened the door, and saw Kankuro and Gaara with a messenger scroll in their hands.

"What do you guys want now? I was in the middle of a shower!"I shouted.

"Father is dead Temari."Gaara murmured.

My world froze...

"Father is d-dead?"I whispered, my head facing the ground.

"Temari, please don't think about it too much."Kankuro said softly.

"So, we're orphans now? So, we own the Sand Village now?"I whispered softly.

"Yes, and yes."Gaara said, noticing my reaction.

"E-excuse me."I shut the door

I fell onto my knees and began crying my eyes out.

"Temari! Open up the door! Please!"Kankuro banged on the door.

_"I never thought this day would come... father is dead... mother is dead... we have to take on the huge responsibility of running the Sand Village... we're o-orphans...What next!"_

I took my fan, opened my hotel room window, then flew out.

Kankuro opened the door to find the window open, Temari gone, and a note left.

It said:

"Dear brothers, I've decided to take my journey a little early. I probably won't be back until the day of the festival, which is in about eight days. Don't Follow Me!" - Tem

"She's gone..."Kankuro said to Gaara.

"Not for long..."He replied

**CLIFF HANGER MOVE! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Naruto: Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Okay! Let's continue!**_

_**Temari: ...**_

_**Gaara: Tiffany-san doesn't own Naruto...hn.**_

At Konoha...

"So your saying Temari just ran away, without saying goodbye?"Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it running away because she told us where she was going, and we know its because of the news we told her."Kankuro started but stopped when Gaara punched him.

"What news?"Neji asked.

"Nothing important..."Gaara mumbled.

Shikamaru stood up with anger.

"What... news.."He growled.

"Pfft. Let's go Kankuro."Gaara mumbled as he walked off.

Kankuro started to follow, then stopped, leaving the letter Temari wrote and the letter about their father, then continued walking.

"If you wanna know so bad, read the letters!"He shouted to the group.

Tenten grabbed the letters and began reading both.

"Oh god.."She whispered.

"What? What happened?"Sakura asked.

Ino grabbed the letters and began to read them as well, then dropped them.

"Her father died... and.."Ino started.

Shikamaru slammed his fist against the table.

"And what!"He shouted.

"Shikamaru-kun. C-calm down."Hinata asked softly.

"And she said not to come looking for her, and that she would be back the morning of the festival."Tenten finished

"But thats like eight days instead of six!"Sakura shouted.

"Hey, thats what the note says."Tenten waved the letter.

"So, what's the plan, Shikamaru?"Sasuke asked.

"How do you assume I have a plan?"He snapped.

"Because your Shikamaru.."Sasuke scowled back.

"Good answer, because I do. Okay, so here's the plan..."Shikamaru smirked as he began to explain the plan to the group.

Temari POV:

As I walked through the forest, I started remembering the memories of my dad. How he used to beat me when I talked back, how he thought buying me everything was an apology, how sending me to Konoha for high school was a great idea.

'You know? You were always a pain in my eyes, but I loved you. Crazy huh?"I said.

A rough breeze passed.

"Enough said."I laughed.

A gentle breeze passed.

"I miss you."

I continued to repeat that as I walked to the desert, of a place I known as home...

_**A/N Okay, the next few chapters are going be like a Stronger Temari and Stronger Shikamaru. Here comes the adventure part**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Okay! Let's continue!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!  
><strong>_

_**Temari: No duh, Sherlock  
><strong>_

_**SHUT UP (GRABS BASEBALL BAT) UHH... Enjoy!  
><strong>_

_****_As I walked into Suna, I saw a crowd of people waiting with frowns on their face.

"Temari- San! We are so sorry! Lord Kazekage passed away! Please-"I cut them off with my hand.

"Lead me to his grave."I commanded.

They cleared a path for me to get passed them. As I walked, Baki lead me to the grand cemetery, where me and my brothers' father was buried. I kneeled at his tombstone and brushed my fingertips against the engraved words.

_ Lord Kazekage_

_ We will always respect and be loyal too_

_ Rest in Peace_

__Everyone circled around me. I felt tears run down my cheeks and quickly tried to wipe them away before my citizens saw. It would be unpleasant for an Ambassador to shed tears. But, my plan failed when I heard a citizen shout "Lady Temari is crying! Bow down for respect towards her and her father!"

I looked around as I watched the whole village bow down one by one and smiled. After a few breezes passed, I stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"I need one flower from every person that stands here today, and thats an order."I commanded them.

They all nodded quickly, then darted off looking for a flower.

"_I don't know why I am doing this, but it feels right. I still don't forgive you for all the shit you did to me, Kankuro, and especially Gaara, but rest in peace anyway_." I said.

I touched the tombstone gently again before walking away.

"Temari, why did you want the flowers?"Baki asked.

"I want everyone to put it on the grave."I answered quickly.

"Ah."He nodded. "But is that what _**he**_ would've wanted?"

I stopped and thought about it. He wasn't really a person who was sentimental. Was I doing the right thing?

"Its a way to show respect. Thats what matters."I said annoyed a little.

"Hn. Just asking."

I sighed. "Im sorry Baki."

"Its fine. You, Kankuro, and Gaara are going through tough times. I understand."He smiled.

Sometimes, he was more like a father to us then our real father ever was.

**Konoha...**

Shikamaru POV:

I walked to the gate with Chouji and Ino, getting ready to depart on the, well, _'rescue_' mission to get Temari back in time for the festival. Even though I thought she was the most troublesome girl, she was like my best friend, but also my girlfriend.

"Okay, we all set? I want to return as soon as possible because I have alot of flower arrangements to sort out, which I could use the help."Ino looked at Chouji with puppy eyes.

"Fine Ino."Chouji sighed in defeat.

"Troublesome... Let's go."I smirked as we darted off.

As we jumped through the trees, I began calculating the distance and how many hours we had left before sundown. Suna was not a good place to be in the night when you were foreign to the location.

The sun began to set and I decided we needed to set up for camp.

"Finally!"Ino plopped down on a log, rubbing her feet.

"Come on Ino! That was nothing!"Chouji said while grabbing a bag of chips out of his bag.

"Aw don't forget, Chouji. Ino has been in the hospital working so she forgot about being a ninja."I smirked, knowing that comment would irk her.

And was I wrong? She stood up and connected her fist to my face while shouting, "**Shut up!**"

I rubbed my cheek in slight pain. "Start setting up for camp. We will leave again at dawn."

I grabbed my tent and set up it. Going inside, I layed my sleeping bag on the ground, and passed out. I didn't know that I was so tired myself. However, while I was asleep, Chouji came into my tent.

"Hey Shika- Dude, he is out like a light."He whispered to myself.

"Temari..."I mumbled unconsciously.

"Poor Shikamaru..."Chouji shook his head, then left the tent to go to his.

_**A/N ALL DONE!**_

_**Temari: Getting better.**_

_**Naruto: Can someone pass the ramen!**_

_**BAKA! (Punches) Hehe, Sorry! READ AND REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Another Chapter! I think this one is the longest, I don't remember LOL LETS CONTINUE**_

_**Shikamaru: Yawn... I'm tired**_

_**Ino: When are you not tired?**_

_**Chouji: I agree with Ino, buddy.**_

_**Shikamaru: Troublesome**_

_**Ino: Tiffany-san doesn't own Naruto!**_

_****_Shikamaru POV:

I woke up in my tent in the middle of the night in a pool of sweat, gasping for air. I felt my face get hot as I started to remember the dream I was having with Temari in it. I grabbed one of my shirts out of my bag and wiped my face clean. I decided to get out of my tent and walk around to cool off. Opening the flap, I walked out and saw Ino's and Chouji's tent right next to mine.

"Troublesome..."I smirked to myself.

I climbed a tree to the top branch and sat there looking out into the distance. I could see the desert not too far from where we were. I looked up at the stars, remembering how she used to love the stars.

"I'm coming Temari."I whispered

I saw something move in Ino's tent. She came out and looked up at me with a smirked. Then, she whispered loudly "What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking."I whispered back.

"About her right?"

I nodded, then looked away as a slight blush crept across my face. She started to chuckle. "We need to pack up and start to get moving again. Go wake up Chouji."

"Aye aye captain."She laughed as she went inside Chouji's tent.

A few minutes later, we were all packed and ready to continue the journey to Suna. "Ready?"I asked. They both nodded with determination. "Right, let's move."

We all darted into the forest, watching the sunrise. Just in time before we reached the Suna desert.

**In Suna:**

Temari POV:

I woke up at sunrise and sighed. "First day of being orphaned completed. Now to get used to the rest of my life." I got up and headed into the shower to clean my mind of all negative thoughts. It didn't help at all.

I walked outside of my house and was greeted by passing citizens. "Good Morning Lady Temari.. Good Morning Suna hime.."was repeated to me all morning.

I walked to the Kazekage tower and went inside dad's old office. I walked around to his desk and sat down. "Dad..."I mumbled as I began to cry.

I cried until I heard a rough knock on the door. I wiped my tears and said "Who is it?"I sniffled.

"Guess who, troublesome."The voice answered.

"S-Shikamaru?"I asked.

"Are you going to open the door for your boyfriend or what?"I could tell he was smirking.

I smiled slightly as I got up to open the door. I reached the door handle when I froze. I looked down to see if Shikamaru was using a jutsu, but he actually wasn't this time.

"Temari?"He called outside the door.

"I can't..."I said softly.

"Can't what?"

I felt tears fall against my cheeks again as I fell onto my knees in front of the door. "I can't let anyone see me weak!"My crying grew louder.

"Temari! Open the door!"He shouted and banged on the door.

"No! I will not o-"I gasped as my hand reached for the door."Stop it Shikamaru!"I cried even louder.

He controlled my hand to open the door. Once fully open, He grabbed me off the floor and pulled me into a deep hug.

"Let me go!"I shouted. My command fell on deaf ears and he squeezed me tighter. I stayed in his embrace until he seperated from me to see my face. He brushed a few hair strands from my eyes and gave me a loving gaze.

"Everyone has to cry sometime, Temari. Yes, your 'supposed' to be the toughest kuniochi out there, but even the strongest of people need to shed emotion."He said.

"Shikamaru.."I looked away.

He cupped my chin into his hand to make me look at him. "It's true." He leaned and kissed me. I pulled him closer to me and he leaned me against the wall. I pushed he away gently so I could catch my breath.

"I told you guys not to follow me for this reason."I started to get mad.

"And she's back."He smirked.

"But thanks truth is, I feel weak when I'm around you. I couldn't stay at Konoha because of that. I didn't want to be even more weak because of what happened."

"Temari, you lost your father for crying out loud. Thats one excuse for being weak. If I lost my mother or father, who knows how I would of reacted."

I pulled into a huge hug, which caught him off gaurd, then pushed him away. "Thanks again, lazy"

With that, I grabbed his hand and walked out of my dad's office. "_Look at us dad, we are all grown up and finally ready to take over. I guess I was the only one holding the family back."_

_"_So, what do you want to do now?"He asked me in my ear.

"Nothing, just spend it with the guy I only want to be with right now."I smiled and kissed his cheek_  
><em>

**A/N FINALLY, THIS ADVENTURE TOOK A LITTLE LONGER THAN I EXPECTED._  
><em>**

**INO: I WISH I HAD A BOYFRIEND LIKE SHIKAMARU!  
><strong>

**KIBA: HEY! IM RIGHT HERE!  
><strong>

**SAKURA: And your point is?  
><strong>

**Sasuke:Ouch. Burn.. Nice job Baby.  
><strong>

**Naruto: I'm starving!  
><strong>

**Temari:Go eat sand.  
><strong>

**Hinata: Temari!  
><strong>

**Temari: ~sighs~ here Naruto. ~gives ramen~  
><strong>

**Shikamaru: I am good.  
><strong>

**Neji: Cocky much Shikamaru?**

**Tenten: Yawn... I'm tired.  
><strong>

**Kankuro: Go sleep then. Duh  
><strong>

**Temari: Shut up Kankuro  
><strong>

**Gaara: Read and review...hn  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**TA DA! IM BACK, GOD DAMN HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? ALMOST A YEAR? IM SOOOOO SORRY TO ALL MY FANS. TOO MUCH DRAMA, SUICICDE THOUGHTS, THE USUAL...**

**ANYWAY, IGNORE THAT! IM BACK AND READY TO UPDATE FOR YOU!**

**TEMARI: WHAT DID YOU SAY? SUICIDE THOUGHTS?**

**SHIKAMARU: Tiffany- san...we are gonna have to talk about this later...**

**HINATA: T-tiffany-san?**

**TENTEN: WHAT THE HELL? THATS WHY YOU WERE GONE? OH BOY, JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**

**GAARA: (thinks- woah...im not alone?)**

**NARUTO: OMG! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! U NEED RAMEN IN YOUR LIFE!**

**SASUKE: Tiffany- san, its not worth it... I need you here, otherwise I might lose it.**

**SAKURA AND INO: aofidsmfklsief WHATT!**

**KIBA: AKAMARU GO LICK Tiffany-san!**

**Kankuro: Omg...just read. Tiffany-san does not own Naruto...tiffany- san, we are talking about this now!**

**Chapter IDK! LOL**

**BACK IN KONOHA**

**TEMARI POV:**

****I have to admit, i got an amazing life. Great friends, awesome but irritating brothers, a sarcastic, lazy, but caring boyfriend. I mean yes, being an orphan isn't easy, but i gotta stay strong for the sake of my brothers. Since our father died, Gaara has become the Kazekage, and i couldn't be any more proud of him.

The Midnight Flower festival is tonight and I have soo much errands to run.

"Temari! I need your Sand Orchids and the Wind blown Roses now!" Ino shouted.

"Temari, can you go check if Hinata is ready to go? I need her here in ten minutes."Tenten asked.

"Hey, Temari, I need help with this last bouquet."Choji said.

"Ughh! Here Ino, okay I will get her Tenten, and okay there you go Choji." I groaned as i answered everyone and helped Choji.

You see how busy I am? Kill me now. "Where is that lazy baka when i need him?"I mumbled.

"You rang?" I turned around and saw him smirking and leaning on the wall woth his arms folded.

"Good, your here. Go see if Hinata is ready. Tenten needs her here."

"Okay..." He poofed away and I finally finished my part of the preparation. I said bye to Ino and the rest and walked throughout the village. I watched as kids ran through the streets with streamers and ballons, shop owners set up lanterns and flowers of their own, and regular villagers shop for flowers. The sun began to set, meaning the festival was about to start.

i ran and met up with the rest of the group. "Hey dorks and ladies."I smirked.

"Hey Ms. Annoying."Kankuro smirked back.

I bowed my head down as a creepy smile appeared on my face and giggled.

"Uh oh.."

~few moments later~

I brushed off my hands as Kankuro hanged upside down in a tree. I sat down next to Shikamaru as the rest of the group stared at me with shocked faces.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE HER FACE? IM EVEN MORE AFRAID OF HER! BELIEVE IT!"Naruto said.

"Soo ruthless..."Kiba whispered.

"Well he deserved it. He should know better."Sakura sighed.

"But seriously, why a tree? Of all places, a tree is soo troublesome..."

"Like Sakura said, he should know better."Neji stated.

Suddenly, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Choji ran towards us. "F-finally. We are d-done!"Hinata cheered.

"Just in time too. Look"Sasuke pointed to the sky.

Fireworks started bursting in the sky, different colors decorating the sky. I looked around and watched as Ino and Kiba, Neji and Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, Gaara and Maatsuri (i just had to include them) , and Choji and Rin (idk, i needed a girl for him) kiss. Suddenly, I felt Shikamaru turn me to face him.

"Thank you.." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

"For what?"

"Being mine." I looked up and he leaned in, connecting his lips with mine. I fell into the kiss, smiling slightly as the fireworks continued to burst. We pulled away slowly. i leaned my head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Temari, I love you.."

I sat up and looked into his eyes. "I love you too lazy."I smirked.

"Promise me something though."

"Sure, what?"

"Never leave me."

"Duh. I'm not going anywhere."

"Temari, I'm serious."

I raised my eyebrow. He grabbed both of my hands and held them close to his chest. "Never leave me, please promise me."

I held out my pinky. "I promise."

He smirked as he locked his pinky with mine.

Little did he know, that i will be breaking that promise soon...

Happy Midnight festival i guess...

A/n DUN DUN DUN. UH OH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?

TEMARI: Oh my god i hate cliff hangers. And im gonna break the promise?!

SHIKAMARU: Shes gonna break my promise?...

GAARA: Read and review...hn


End file.
